Walking Dead Tyreese And Barb Healing Love
by RavenHollow
Summary: Tyreese lives in Alexandria with his sister Sasha and girlfriend Barb.
1. We Get Twice As Far

The groups that had left in the morning returned just as the sun was going down.

Tyreese and Barb had been busy moving building materials to a stockpile they were going to use to add more enclosures and fortify weak areas.

"Hey,Tyreese,Barb, thanks for the help."Jess said.

"No problem,Thanks for teaching me this trade."Tyreese replied.

"You were a damn good, football player before it all turned to shit I think that training can help whip these folks into fighting shape."Jess said.

"I'm gonna do, what needs to be done to keep this place going."Tyreese replied.

"We all are babe."Barb said.

"I know."Tyreese replied.

"Come on."Barb said.

"Where are we going?"Tyreese asked.

We're gonna make dinner."Barb replied.

Barb and Tyreese quietly made dinner not saying a word until Tyreese spoke again.

"Before all this happened I was a typical guy who dreamed big about all the things Football would get me.

"I was gonna buy a house in a nice neighborhood with rooms for my parents and Sasha.

"But like most promising careers in Football mine too ended in me being injured."Tyreese said.

"There isn't a survivor, or walker, around who might not have considered their life might turn to this."Barb replied.

"Oh I know that, I'll clean this up."Tyreese said.

"No, we'll clean this up."Barb replied.

"Yeah, we'll clean this up."Tyreese said with a smile.


	2. East Side View

"What's happened?"Tyreese asked.

"Carol, left Morgan, and Rick, went to find her."Jeffery said.

"Why did she leave?"Barb asked.

"She left a letter with Tobin she's been through hell."Andrea replied.

"What do you mean?"Tyreese asked.

"She her husband Ed and daughter Sophia were apart of our original was different then."Andrea replied.

"Different how?"Sasha asked.

"Her husband Ed was an abusive controlling bastard Shane nearly beat him half to death after he hit Carol in front of us.

"Shane told him he would kill him if he put his hand on Carol or Sophia or any woman again.

"Not long after that walkers attacked our camp Ed ended up dying that day."Andrea replied.

"I would agree with Shane, on that matter I don't think a man should put his hands on a woman in violence."Abraham said.

"Yeah only cowards do that."Tyreese replied.

"Anyway Carol isn't helpless look at what she did to help us escape Terminus."Maggie said.

"She just needs to sort out what's bothering her."Tyreese replied.

"Come on we still have a lot of work to do."Jess said.

Everyday they worked to strengthen their community and protect and provide for their people.

And everyday Tyreese and Barb grew closer.

"Babe what are you thinking about?"Barb asked.

"I was just thinking about Carol she never told me about what happened before Sasha and I joined the group."Tyreese replied.

"It's probably something she has put behind her."Barb said.

"I can understand that."Tyreese replied.

"Everything will work out."Barb said.

Tyreese picked Barb up in his arms carrying her to bed where they focused on each other.

Hours had passed and their tired bodies shone with a sheen of sweat.

"Wow that was wild."Barb breathed.

"Yeah,still getting used to your flexibility."Tyreese replied.

Tyreese and Barb didn't know it but they were eventually going to get a life changing surprise.

As Tyreese and Barb prepared for their duties for the day.

The construction was coming along nicely Jeffery enjoyed it most because it was a piece of his old life he was able to hold on to.

Tyreese had grown to like construction Jeffery and Jess had taken him under his wing.

"Hey, Jeffery thank you for teaching me construction."Tyreese said.

"It's no problem I heard you had skills with a hammer."Jeffery replied.

"Ha ha was a dark moment in my life."Tyreese said.

"Well it still remains true."Andrea replied.

"We're getting a lot done."Jess said.

"Yeah, we are that's one less thing we have to worry about."Tyreese replied.

"Yeah,we just gotta maintain it once it's finished."Barb said.

"Where are you going?"Tyreese asked.

"I'm going to see Hershel he had some ideas for the greenhouse."Barb replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later."Tyreese said.

Barb made her way to see Hershel he just so happed to be unpacking medical supplies that were brought in.

"Hey,Barb glad you could come see an old man."Hershel joked.

"Your the father of this family Hershel so of course I'd come to see you."Barb replied.

"The greenhouse is coming along nicely i see."Hershel said.

"Yeah,you still got those ideas you were thinking about?"Barb asked.

"Yeah,here."Hershel replied.

Suddenly Barb felt light nearly fainted.

"Woah, easy Barb you alright?"Hershel asked.

"I was fine it just came out of no where."Barb said.

"Is it possible you could be pregnant?both my wives had fainting spells during the early stages of pregnancy."Hershel replied.

"I don't think so but Tyreese and I have been together almost daily."Barb said.

"I think we should check and see just in case."Hershel replied.

Ten minutes later and Hershel locked eyes with Barb.

"Well congradulations Barb your a few weeks along."Hershel said.

"Really I didn't know if i could have children I know Tyreese and I wanted to eventually but wow."Barb exclaimed.

"You and Tyreese will make wonderful parents."Hershel replied.

Hershel gave Barb her vitamins and what she would needs.

"Tyreese you home!"Barb calls.

"Yeah,babe I'm in the basement."Tyreese replied.

"I'm back."Barb said.

"You alright?"Tyreese asked.

"While i was seeing Hershel i had a fainting spell and Hershel gave me a pregnancy test. We're gonna have a baby."Barb replied.

"Your pregnant?"Tyreese asked.

"Yes, We're pregnant babe, I'm happy and scared out of my mind."Barb replied.

"I'm happy too how could I not be?"Tyreese asked.

"This just makes it all the more important that we make this place stable for our baby."Barb replied.

"I agree with that I mean look at how well Judith is thriving."Tyreese said.

"She is because she's got a lot of good people who are taking care of her just like you and Carol did on the road."Barb replied.

"I never had trouble with kids when i was still playing a lot of kids wanted me to sign tshirts and balls and posters."Tyreese said.

"On the next supply run I'm gonna have to make a list of baby supplies."Barb replied.

"Yeah, I'm certain their gonna need more stuff for Judith too."Tyreese said.

"We're gonna need a lot of things."Barb replied.

"Yes,we will and we'll be okay."Tyreese said.

"I know Tyreese."Barb replied.

"Sasha's gonna be happy when she learns she is gonna be an aunt."Tyreese said.

"Of course she will."Barb replied.

"I know I just never thought about it before."Tyreese said.

They went to bed that night with a lot on their mind.

As the next morning dawnd their sleepy little community became slowly awash with the sounds of life.

Tyreese stretched and yawned."Morning Babe,"Barb greets.

"Good morning sweetheart."Tyreese replied.

They got out of bed getting ready for the still had to give Jeffery and Jess Hershel's notes.

"Hey, Jeffery I got these from Hershel."Barb said.

"Yeah, looks good I think it will work."Jeffery replied.

"Look's good to me."Jess said.

"Yeah,me too."Andrea replied.

Jess cranks up the radio Black Sabbath's Iron Man begins to play.

Has he lost his mind?

Can he see or is he blind?

Can he walk at all,

Or if he moves will he fall?

Is he alive or dead?

Has he thoughts within his head?

We'll just pass him there

why should we even care?

He was turned to steel

in the great magnetic field

When he travelled time

for the future of mankind

Nobody wants him

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

that he will soon unfurl

Now the time is here

for Iron Man to spread fear

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him

They just turn their heads

Nobody helps him

Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead

fills his victims full of dread

Running as fast as they can

Iron Man lives again!

The song ends and in its place the Eagles How Long begins.

Like a blue bird with his heart removed, lonely as a train

I've run just as far as I can run

If I never see the good old days shinin' in the sun

I'll be doin' fine and then some

How long, how long

Woman will you weep

How long, how long

Rock yourself to sleep

Well I been doin' time in lonesome prison, where the sun don't shine

Just outside, the freedom river runs

Out there in that shiny night, with blood hounds on your mind

Don't you know it's the same sad situation?

How long, how long

Woman will you weep

How long, how long

Rock yourself to sleep

Everybody feels alright you know, I heard some poor fool say (Somebody Ooooo)

Everyone is out there on the loose

Well I wish I lived in the land of fools, no one knew my name

But what you get is not quite what you choose

Tell me, how long, how long

Woman will you weep

How long, how long

Rock yourself to sleep

How long, how long (long and drawn out)

Muddy River runs so deep

How long, how long (long and drawn out)

Good night baby, rock yourself to sleep,

Sleep tight baby, rock yourself to sleep,

B-B-B Bye bye baby, Rock yourself to sleep

The construction crew worked as if they were all in perfect time with eachother.

"By the time they finished for the day Tyreese and Barb ran into Abraham and Sasha.

"Hey you too."Barb greets.

"Hey,how are you doing this morning?"Sasha asked.

"We're pregnant."Barb said.

"Well damn looks like Glenn isn't the only one pourin the Bisquick."Abraham exclaimed.

"Eww Abraham your ineuendo is desturbing."Barb said.

"A little ineuendo never hurt no body."Abraham replied.

"Abraham your still an idiot."Sasha said.

"He's a piece of work alright."Tyreese replied.

"That's true but Sasha still loves me."Abraham said.

"He's an idiot and he's right."Sasha replied.

"You two are just the sweetest thing."Barb said.

"More like GI Joe and GI Jane."Tyreese replied.

"Hey, don't hate just because we can handle guns and you are more like Thor big brother."Sasha said.

"I don't think flowing blonde hair suits him."Abraham replied.

"I'll have to agree with that."Barb said.

"I didn't mean the hair but the hammer."Sasha replied.

"Oh,yeah,you have a good point."Barb said.

"But I'm happy for you two."Sasha replied.

"Thank you."Barb said.

"Your welcome sis."Sasha replied.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner."Barb said.

"We'd love too."Sasha replied.

Sasha and Abraham followed Tyreese and Barb to their house.

Tyreese went through the music trying to find the right song for the evening.

The former owners of the house had a great love of music as their collection spoke volumes.

Tyreese chose Stephen Bishop my heart and soul.

The years they come and go

And change will come I know

You won't be there, my heart and soul

With every time and place

But time cannot erase

The smile that lines your face

As you gaze in mine, you will always shine

And you would always be

An angel making sure I care

The memory, that's always there

Your dreams won't die, they live inside of me

You know you'll always be

My heart and soul

The years roll on and on

I looked and you were gone

I miss you so, my heart and soul

The years can make you wise

Now I finally realize

That if I just close my eyes

I can see you there, and the love we share

And you will always be

A dream so real, that cannot die

A trusting faith that lets me fly

A love so strong that just belong to me

You know you'll always be

My heart and soul

Oh, an angel making sure I care

The memory that's always there

You'll always be my heart and soul

The song spoke volumes as Barb and Tyreese threw together a celebratory meal.

"Wow this is damn good."Abraham said.

"Thanks."Barb replied.

"Your welcome."Abraham said.

"So what do you two have planned?"Tyreese asked.

"Gabriel wanted to have a widened tower added on to the church he thought a lot of the guard shifts could be taken from there."Sasha replied.

"Yeah, Jeffery and Jess have a lot of construction plans in the works."Tyreese said.

"Yeah there is so much this place still needs."Barb replied.

"That's true Eugene is giving Noah a lot of ideas you know."Abraham said.

"Really like what?"Barb asked.

"He suggested, we don't just get selected items on a run we should strive to get everything we are going to thought bars on the storage house door and windows would protect our stores."Sasha replied.

"That sounds like a great idea."Barb said.

"Yeah Noah is full of surprises I think his dad would be proud of him."Tyreese replied.

"You took him under your wing."Barb said.

"Yeah it broke him, seeing his mother and brothers couldn't do anything to save his father but he held on to the hope he would get back to his mother and brothers."Tyreese replied.

"I know we all faced it but he's doing better now."Barb said.

"Yeah he's determined to build a life here just like the rest of us."Sasha replied.

"Yeah,and we're doing okay."Barb said.

"That's all we're hoping for."Tyreese replied.

"We're all workin our sacks off to get it."Abraham said.

"He's right we've beaten the odds so many times."Sasha replied.

After the dishes were washed the couples said their goodnights Tyreese swept Barb off her feet carrying her upstairs.

He gently placed her on the bed turing on the stereo in their room the smooth voices of the whispers filled the room as they sang in the mood.

Feel much like romancing

How'd you like to wine and dine

I'd like to take you dancin'

Candle lights and dinner

(We'll both relax)

We'll dance to sweet music

How about some Marvin Gaye

Feel like some sexual healing

Just relax and let me do, let me do things my way

This is what I do

(I wanna do it)

To get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do to get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do to get you in the mood

(Ooh, ooh)

Let me rub your shoulders

(Just relax)

Just let go

Slip on somethin' sexy

It's all right, baby, let me take control, hoo

Step into the shower

I'll wash your back and you'll wash mine

Please stay for one more hour

I just want to make sweet love to you and feel you one more time

This is what I do

(This is what I do)

To get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

(I wanna get you in the mood, baby)

This is what I do

(Woo)

To get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do

(I wanna do it)

To get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

(Ooh, ooh)

Hoo

This is what I do

(I'll do)

To get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do

(I wanna do it)

To get you in the mood

(We could take a shower, give you lovin' by the hour)

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do

(I'll do it just for you, baby)

To get you in the mood

Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

They were so heated that they didn't know the music stopped by the time barely slept it seemed they couldn't get enough of eachother

But having gotten some sleep they got up and ready to meet Jess and Jeffery for their work detail.

"Hey,Andrea."Barb greets.

"Hey,Barb."Andrea replied.

"Come on you two you can put the brackets together."Jess said.

As it turned out Barb and Andrea would get the easy part putting all the brackets.

We're gonna use those to stabilize the planter boxes."Jeffery replied.

"Yeah,I think that will work well."Maggie said.

"Yeah,I think Hershel will like this."Glenn replied.

"They will work in the greenhouse."Beth said.

"Yes,they will and protect from the cold."Jess replied.

"We're getting the parts for in door sprinklers for the greenhouse as well."Buck said.

"I'm still working on getting more camera's in here."Eugene replied.

Barb put her ear buds in her ears pushing the button Salt n Pepa starting playing.

It ain't a man's world (You go girl!)

No more sugar and spice (And everything nice)

It's a she thing and it's all in me (It ain't nothin' but a she

thing

I could be anything that I want to be baby

Don't consider me a minority Yeah you know

Open up your eyes and maybe you'll see It's a she thing

It's a she thing and it's all in me Strong, innocent, and

I could be anything that I want to be Intelligent lady

Don't consider me a minority Proud of who I am

Ladies help me out if you agree It's a she thing)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Better recognize)

Now I can bring home the bacon (yeah), fry it in the pan (yeah)

Never let you forget that you're a man

'cause I'm a W-O-M-A-N

That's what I am, doin' all I can

The thing that makes me mad and crazy, upset

Got to break my neck just to get my respect

Go to work and get paid less than a man

When I'm doin' the same damn thing that he can

When I'm aggressive then I'm a bitch

When I got attitude you call me a witch

Treat me like a sex-object (That ain't smooth)

Underestimate the mind, oh yeah, you're a fool

Weaker sex, yeah, right, that's the joke (ha!)

Have you ever been in labor? I don't think so, nope

I'm a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

It ain't a man's world (You go girl!)

No more sugar and spice (And everything nice)

(repeat)

It's a she thing and it's all in me (It ain't nothin' but a she

thing

I could be anything that I want to be baby

Don't consider me a minority Yeah you know

Open up your eyes and maybe you'll see It's a she thing

It's a she thing and it's all in me Strong, innocent, and

I could be anything that I want to be Intelligent lady

Don't consider me a minority Proud of who I am

Ladies help me out if you agree It's a she thing)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Better recognize)

Now I can bring home the bacon (yeah), fry it in the pan (yeah)

Never let you forget that you're a man

'cause I'm a W-O-M-A-N

That's what I am, doin' all I can

The thing that makes me mad and crazy, upset

Got to break my neck just to get my respect

Go to work and get paid less than a man

When I'm doin' the same damn thing that he can

When I'm aggressive then I'm a bitch

When I got attitude you call me a witch

Treat me like a sex-object (That ain't smooth)

Underestimate the mind, oh yeah, you're a fool

Weaker sex, yeah, right, that's the joke (ha!)

Have you ever been in labor? I don't think so, nope

I'm a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

On the real I'm a female doin' what I feel

Put me to the test, yes, I will get ill

Sensitive and sweet, yeah, all that good stuff

But when it's time to get rough, baby, I'm rough enough

Ain't afraid to show how I feel down deep

Compassisionate but don't underestimate me

I'm intelligent, wise, complicated being

With an instinct to dream and believe in the dreams

Family's first before anybody else (believe that)

Take care of them before I take care of self

I'm a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

You got to understand it's a she thang

We got the power, yeah, you know the deal

So you go, girl (You go, girl!), it ain't no man's world

You can do anything (You can do anything), do what you feel

Excuse me, hold up...(Pep got the floor!)

I'm givin' props to the strong women layin' down the law

Taking control of the wrongs in their life (hey)

Standing up and turning all the wrongs to the right (ho)

I'd like to give a shout out to the mamas out there (Shout it out)

Bringing up the babies with the tender loving care

You're in charge of the future of the nation

Do the right thing, lay the foundation

To all the single mothers Salt-N-Pepa said, "Keep your head up"

I know it gets hard sometimes but never let up

You're a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

It ain't a man's world (You go girl!)

No more sugar and spice (And everything nice)

(repeat)

It's a she thing and it's all in me (It ain't nothin' but a she

thing

I could be anything that I want to be baby

Don't consider me a minority Yeah you know

Open up your eyes and maybe you'll see It's a she thing

It's a she thing and it's all in me Strong, innocent, and

I could be anything that I want to be Intelligent lady

Don't consider me a minority Proud of who I am

Ladies help me out if you agree It's a she thing)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Better recognize)

Now I can bring home the bacon (yeah), fry it in the pan (yeah)

Never let you forget that you're a man

'cause I'm a W-O-M-A-N

That's what I am, doin' all I can

The thing that makes me mad and crazy, upset

Got to break my neck just to get my respect

Go to work and get paid less than a man

When I'm doin' the same damn thing that he can

When I'm aggressive then I'm a bitch

When I got attitude you call me a witch

Treat me like a sex-object (That ain't smooth)

Underestimate the mind, oh yeah, you're a fool

Weaker sex, yeah, right, that's the joke (ha!)

Have you ever been in labor? I don't think so, nope

I'm a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

On the real I'm a female doin' what I feel

Put me to the test, yes, I will get ill

Sensitive and sweet, yeah, all that good stuff

But when it's time to get rough, baby, I'm rough enough

Ain't afraid to show how I feel down deep

Compassisionate but don't underestimate me

I'm intelligent, wise, complicated being

With an instinct to dream and believe in the dreams

Family's first before anybody else (believe that)

Take care of them before I take care of self

I'm a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

You got to understand it's a she thang

We got the power, yeah, you know the deal

So you go, girl (You go, girl!), it ain't no man's world

You can do anything (You can do anything), do what you feel

Excuse me, hold up...(Pep got the floor!)

I'm givin' props to the strong women layin' down the law

Taking control of the wrongs in their life (hey)

Standing up and turning all the wrongs to the right (ho)

I'd like to give a shout out to the mamas out there (Shout it out)

Bringing up the babies with the tender loving care

You're in charge of the future of the nation

Do the right thing, lay the foundation

To all the single mothers Salt-N-Pepa said, "Keep your head up"

I know it gets hard sometimes but never let up

You're a genuine feminine female thang

Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

Now let me break it down to the marrow of the bone

I'm a female (go!), and I got it goin' on (ya know)

Don't be fooled by my S-E-X

It ain't that simple, I'm more complex

We've come a long way, and, baby, that's a fact

Let's keep moving forward, girls, never look back

Fight for your rights, stand up and be heard

You're just as good as any man, believe that, word

Barb and Andrea had managed a lot of work by the time the day was done Tyreese carried Barb home carrying her up to bed.


End file.
